Phineas and Ferb Thanksgiving
by strudelcutie427
Summary: A three-part fic that I am writing and attempting to get done by midnight. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

"Happy Thanksgiving!"

Phineas sat straight up. They'd forgotten to set the alarm, but Linda's pleasant voice aroused the stepbrothers from their dreams at 7 o'clock anyway. Phineas looked over at his brother Ferb and grinned.

"What should we do today?"

They dressed and ran downstairs into their mother's arms.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Mom!" Phineas greeted warmly, wrapping his arms around his mother's waist. "Are we going to visit Aunt Emily today?"

"Of course," Linda replied, ruffling her son's hair. "Go get showered, boys. We'll be leaving in a couple hours. And you know how your sister is once she gets into the bathroom."

"Ooh. Yeah. C'mon, Ferb."

Phineas laid on his bed while Ferb showered, planning out a new activity. Perhaps they'd spend the day building the hugest, most amazing pile of leaves ever. There were certainly enough trees in the neighborhood... He heard the running, and over it the sound of the phone. Several minutes later, the water shut off and Ferb walked in with a towel wrapped around his waist. Phineas stepped across the hall towards the bathroom. His mother's voice caught his attention before he could shut the door.

"Boys? We have a change of plans," she called, voice breaking. "There's been an emergency. Your father and I are going to visit a friend. We won't be back until late - maybe you could join Isabella and her family? I'm so sorry. I know you were looking forward to today."

Phineas tried to push the disappointed look off of his face. "Yeah... sure mom, that's fine. I guess we'll see you later, then."

"You can wake your sister up if you have any problems. We'll see you later, boys. I love you. And I really am sorry." And with that, Linda and Lawrence hurried out the door, pulling on their coats as they went. Phineas hurried back into his shared bedroom where Ferb was getting dressed.

"I know what we're going to do today."

While Phineas showered, Ferb biked hurriedly to the grocery store, some money saved from the summer before in hand. He and Phineas had put together a list - a Thanksgiving list. Turkey. Potatoes. Gravy. Stuffing. The whole nine yards.

If they weren't going to Thanksgiving dinner, they'd bring Thanksgiving dinner to them.

He picked up a pumpkin pie from the bakery, then hurried towards the produce to find the potatoes. As he did so, he caught sight of a familiar head of hair - beautiful, shiny, dark brown hair. The hair of an angel. And as she turned around, he recognized her immediately. He didn't know her name. But she was beautiful. She had a woman's body and deep, brooding eyes. She wore shiny black clothes - "goth", as Candace would describe them. He'd only seen her a few times over the summer. The blueprint shop. The day he souped up Meap's car. And the day in the Superduper Mega Superstore, the day he finally spoke to her, the day he saved her life, the day she showed the slightest bit of interest in him...

Ferb tried to keep moving, but he kept his eyes trained on her. She caught sight of him and smiled.

"Hey, Ferb," she smiled. "Aren't you a little young to be shopping by yourself?"

"Yes. Yes I am," he added. "But being too young has never stopped me before." He winked at her, and she chuckled nervously.

"Right. Well, I'll catch you later, okay?" She turned and hurried away - presumably in search of her father. And Ferb, breathing a sigh of mingled disappointment and relief, continued on his quest for the Thanksgiving supper.

* * *

A/n . WISHMELUCK.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ferb? Ferb, snap out of it, man. You need to focus more. We're going to end up setting the whole house on fire. Why are you so out of it today?"

"We've run our own restaurant," Ferb pointed out. "Why is this so different?"

"That was our own invention. We've never actually used the kitche appliances," Phineas reminded him. "Just be careful." Ferb shrugged and stuck the turkey in the oven. He stirred the stuffing on the stove again. "So what is it? You never did answer my question. What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon Ferb, you're my brother. You know you can tell me anything. I'm worried about you."

"It's just a girl, okay?" As he said this, Phineas saw flame shoot up from the pan behind Ferb.

"F-ferb!"

"What?" Ferb asked, annoyed. He thought he'd been pretty clear.

"Look!" He pointed frantically over his brother's shoulder before running towards the sink and grabbing a dirty glass. Ferb turned around, shocked. Phineas tossed some water onto the pan; it didn't seem to do any good. Ferb reached for the lid quickly and slammed it down. Deprived of oxygen, the fire burnt itself out. The boys collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily.

"After all the crazy stuff we've done, something as simple as cooking as Thanksgiving dinner is what we have problems with?" Ferb breathed. Phineas shot him an angry look.

"This would have gone perfectly if you weren't all off in your own world over some girl," he muttered, looking a little hurt. Ferb stared at his brother, confused.

"Phin--?"

"I'm going upstairs."

Ferb followed Phineas up the steps, but Phineas wouldn't speak to him. Ferb couldn't figured out why. They'd been best friends since the day they met. They'd never fought, not even once. Was their friendship really so frail that one slip up could ruin it?

"Phineas?" he asked softly after about an hour of silence. Phineas turned away. Ferb sighed, and fell silent again. And people wondered why he never talked.

"Phineas! Ferb!" Candace screamed a couple hours later. It felt to Ferb like they'd been sitting in their respective beds for hours, and the silence was getting to him. It seemed a little funny, when he stopped to think about it. He was Ferb; he barely spoke, ever. And the silence was getting to _him_? "Get out here! What smells like smoke?!"

Phineas and Ferb both shot out of their beds and down the stairs. The turkey had been completely forgotten in their panic over the fire! Candace stood in the kitchen in her pajamas, staring wide-eyed at the oven. Phineas turned off the oven, and Ferb grabbed the fire extinguisher. Shooing Candace out of the way, they opened the oven and set off the extinguisher.


	3. Chapter 3

Half an hour later, the turkey sat on the counter, black and covered in the foam from the extinguisher. Ferb and his brother stood, also covered in the foam. Candace had run to get showered and changed; everything seemed to be well.

"Phineas-"

"Sorry," Phineas murmured.

"What did I do?"

"I was just jealous. We've always been so close. I don't want any girl coming between our friendship. You've always been so focused on our projects, on the stuff we do together. But you were focusing on that girl instead, and it was messing things up."

"You thought she could replace you?" Ferb laughed from relief. "Phineas, you'll always be my best friend. You know that. We've been best friends since we were 4. Nothing will ever change that. Especially not some girl."

"Great. So, how about that amazingly huge pile of leaves?"

"Tomorrow. I think we've had enough excitement for one day."

When Linda and Lawrence returned home at 9 that evening, the turkey had been disposed of, the smell has dissipated, and Phineas and Ferb were sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Welcome home," Phineas greeted. Linda smiled wearily.

"Thanks, Phineas. How was your day, boys?" Phineas and Ferb looked at each other.

"It was pretty good," Ferb said softly. "I think Thanksgiving definitely fulfilled its purpose."

Linda and Lawrence looked at each other, a little confused.

"Yeah," Phineas agreed, hugging his brother. "But, uh, Mom? We definitely need a new smoke detector."

* * *

A/n The last chapter of my Thanksgiving story! And before midnight! (My time, anyway.) I actually managed to pull it off! I haz a proud. I hope you enjoyed it :) I hope they weren't too out of character. It's hard to put a lot of characterization into such a short story.


End file.
